Kagome's Wish
by Vamirii
Summary: It's Kagome's birthday and she gets a new present that she tries on Inuyasha. This is a story my friend wrote but couldn't get an account. IS NO MINE!


Kagome's Wish

"Wow thanks mom!" Kagome said as she opened her first present- a camera.

"I'm glad you like it dear." She said smiling.

"Here sis', a little something from me to you." Sota said as he handed her another present. Happily and hastily she tore off the paper. She gasped and held up a pack of film. "Thanks Sota"! She said as she pulled him into a choking hug.

"Ahem." Her grandpa had something hidden behind his back. "For my precious granddaughter! Well, happy birthday Kagome!"

"Ah, thanks, Gramps." She said taking the gift hesitantly. She eyed the present nervously. Her mother's hand fell on her shoulder. "Don't worry dear I picked it out." Her grandpa sighed.

It was a photo album. "Thanks everyone!" They walked into the kitchen where her cake was and sang happy birthday. Before she blew out her candles she thought of a wish. She got one then blew out her candles. Everyone clapped and cheered. After a while she packed up her stuff in her yellow back-pack and put on her purple kimono. She ran outside and into the well house, shouted "See ya later!", and jumped.

She came out and struggled with her heavy pack. Suddenly there was a hand picking it up. Inuyasha. "Damn, Kagome can you go any slower?" He complained.

"Give me a break! It's my birthday and I wanted to be with my family." He snorted.

"Kagome!" Not too far away were Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala.

"What took you so long?" Shippo asked jumping on Kagome's shoulder. "Inuyasha was just about to go and get you 'cause he hates when you're not here, 'cause he loves you-"

"**SAVE IT!!!"** Inuyasha growled punching Shippo in the back of the head.

"Inu Yasha." Kagome complained.

"So, Kagome, how old are you, now?" Miroku asked.

"16 now!" She said smiling and shutting her eyes.

"Well, then, please … your hand?" Hesitating, she put her hand in his. "M-hm, m-hm," he mused, studying her hand. "This is a fine palm, indeed. You will have a long life and have many children! If you'd like, we can take care of that right now?!"

"Monk! If that's a joke, it's not funny." Sango said smacking him on the head with her boomerang bone.

"Oh that reminds me," Kagome said, yanking pack from Inuyasha and dug through her stuff. "Ah!" She said holding up her camera and film.

"What the heck is that thing?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at the object.

"A camera!" She said putting the film in it. "Smile!" There was a sudden blinding flash of light. Inuyasha growled at the camera and put his hand on his sword.

"Oh!" Kagome complained. "I told you to smile! Let's try again!" Another blinding flash of light. Inuyasha jumped into a tree.

"Put that hell-born thing away Kagome!"

Completely ignoring him, she turned to Miroku and Sango. " May I?" She asked them. They gave her a very confused look. She explained it to them.

"Sure," Sango said. Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulder. Another blinding flash. "Shippo, your turn!"

Miroku took his hand off Sango's shoulder and slid it down to her butt. There was a yelp and Sango's hand was in a fist.

"C'mon Inu Yasha don't tell me your afraid!" Kagome called to him from the tree.

He jumped down and walked over to her. "There is no way in hell I am afraid of that." Right after he said that she snapped a shot. "Kagome!!!" A sudden blush swept over her face. "What's the matter"? He asked. Suddenly she threw herself at him and kissed him on the lips. Very shocked and embarrassed, he kissed her back.

They stopped and she looked down at the ground. Still very embarrassed he managed to ask one thing. "What was that?" Still looking at the ground she said, "My wish." Unable to look at her at the moment he looked down too. (In the background, Miroku looked at Sango and tried to kiss her, but it was a slap in the face he got instead.) They looked up in perfect unison. "Now do you see…? I don't love Koga… I love… you."

"Kagome..." He whispered.

Later that night, while everyone else was asleep by the fire, Inuyasha was going through Kagome's stuff. "Here it is!" He said victoriously. "That blinding box that Kagome was playing with earlier. Now how do you use it?" He toyed with it pressing buttons. "What does it even do?! She held it like this, and pressed this button?" He pressed it. A sudden burst of light shot him in the eyes. He yelped and threw it down.


End file.
